A Little Bit of Magic
by Saffronchocolate
Summary: Alfred stood, looking at the small boy on the small stage. Those eyes, those lonely eyes. . . USUK HetaliaXHarry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Bit of Magic Prologue  
**

**Author's note:**

**This is so old D:**

**Alfred: This isn't like me at at *pout* you suck at portraying me Cressida**

**Arthur: I'd prefer you if you were more quiet, or innocent**

**Francis: Admit it, you love Amerique just the way he is~**

**Arthur:*blushes furiously***

Alfred stood looking for the school he was going to be attending for the next seven years. It felt like yesterday that he had recieved the letter, accepting him into the school. He had traveled all the way to England to attend the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
"First years!" Over here first years!" called a man with a strong Russian accent.  
Alfred turned around to face the tallest man he had ever seen. He had silver-blonde hair and eyes the strange shade of purple. He wore a long coat that came down to his ankles and a white scarf which covered his mouth.  
"Hello first year" he said, bending down and patting Alfred on the head.  
Alfred backed away, there was a strange aura around this man. The russian frowned and started looking for the freshmen again.

Once all the "first years" had arrived, they made their way towards a dock and a castle came into sight. There where whispers of "wow!" and "awsome" from the group when they saw it. Everyone climbed into some small rowing boats tiied to the side of the dock.  
When Alfred climbed in, he examined some of the other students on their boat. One was a boastful frenchman. He had shoulder length blonde hair and flirtacious blue eyes. He seemed to be talking to another boy but Alfred couldn't see his face because it was hidden behind a book. There was also a very cocky boy with silver hair and bright red eyes.  
"Hi I'm Alfred" said the nervous American "I'm pleased to meet you all"  
The flirty and the cocky boy looked up but didn't say anything. The awkward silence was broken by the boy reading the book.  
"At least he's polite." He said in a distinctive british accent.

Alfred was relived to finally get off that boat and away from those three. He still hadn't seen the brit's face though.  
He watched as the doors to the great hall were opened slowly to reveal the biggest room Alfred had ever seen (and he had seen alot).  
He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

End of prologue


	2. Friends

The students stood in a long line, waiting for their names to be called so they could be sorted into their houses. Alfred looked around, searching for the boy with the book who had intrigued him so.  
"Hey Alfred!" called a soft voice, it was Matthew, Alfred's brother.  
"What's up Mattie?"  
Matthew smiled, glad his brother wasn't ignmoring him no doubt.  
"Well, I met this boy on my boat and he said he was from Cuba. He also told me some useful information about the school houses!" the canadian boy paused, waiting for his brother to respond, but Alfred had already lost interest and was flirting with the blonde girl in front of him.  
"So what's your name sweets cheek?" he asked seductively.  
"Don't bother, american scum! growled the girl with a cold russian accent, "I am marrying big brother Ivan after graduation".  
"Wait, no one told me about this place being full of russians".  
"I am not russian" said the girl mournfully "I am from Belarus".  
"Where is that in America?"  
"idiot" mumbled the girl as she stormed away to join a sinister looking group of students.

Alfred drew his attention back to the sorting .  
"Bonnefoy, Francis!" was called a the flirty boy made his way onto a large stage where an old, brown hat sat on a small stool. Francis picked the hat up, and the moment it touched the first hair on his head, it yelled  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Francis then went to sit on a large table with people dressed in green robes.  
"Those slytherins are a bad lot" whispered an australian boy. "Anyone in slytherin will eventually give in to the dark side"  
Alfred stood in wonder at the students in green, they couldn't be that bad, could they?

"Kirkland, Arthur!" Alfred looked up to see the boy, finally putting his book down and walking quite swiftly towards the hat, obviously wanting to get it over with. When he put the hat one, it slipped down over his head, covering his eyes. It was more than ten minutes before the old hat shouted "GRIFFINDOR!"  
The boy's eyes went wide with shock and horror.  
"W-what! he stuttered, obviously very surprised. "I'm not an idiot with a hero complex. WHY AM I IN THE IDIOT HOUSE!"  
For a while, there was silence, then almost everyone in the hall started murmering things like:  
"He seems like a slytherin to me" and "griffiondors don't act like that".  
"THIS MUST BE A MISTAKE, THE HAT WAS WRONG"  
"Mr Kirkland, please be quiet and sit down!"  
Arthur sighed and went to sit at the very edge of the table where the people in red sat"

When Alfred's name was called, he swaggered onto the stage and popped the hat on his head. It seemed to scan his brain, extracting his deepest darkest secrets. After two minutes had gone by, the feeling stopped and the hat yelled:  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
Alfred looked towards the students in red uniforms, he didn't know what Arthur had to complain about, they seemed nice enough. He slid off the stool and made his way towards where Arthur was sat.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU YANKEE WANKER!" said the tsndere brit as Alfred put his arm around his shoulders.  
"I'm Alfred. and we're gonna be best friends"


End file.
